


Anything to Help

by samstoleaburger



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Banter, Couple Things, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parent Octavius, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Work In Progress, everyone knows but them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah likes to think that babysitting for Octavius isn't that big of a deal, but Octavius sees it differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to make this where Jedediah was walking around with his cell phone out, but this happened instead.
> 
> Also, I started this up back in October after working on another NatM fic that just wasn't working out for me. (More like I couldn't get it back on track, which you'll see if it ever gets posted.) Plus, the topic of parenting came up while I was chatting with a neighbor and all the different techniques and stuff that was brought up inspired this. So everything Jedediah says in the first chapter is totally legit.
> 
> I've got about three chapters done so far and I don't plan on this taking at the very least seven/eight chapters to finish. However, I've been proven wrong before when guessing the last part, so I'm not going to say how many I _hope_ it'll take.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this will stay tame, but the rating might go up to teen. I don't want this to get explicit because, c'mon, there's a BABY involved. Ain't got time for that.

"All right, you..." Jedediah rolled up his sleeves, face and clothes covered in baby powder. He huffed and squinted at his attacker that was crawling on the floor in a vain attempt to escape. "You ain't gettin' away that easily. Now c'mere."  
  
He bent down, hands at the ready, and scooped the baby up. Jedediah barked a laugh at her wide brown eyes and cracked a grin, pearly whites on display. She stared at him, dangling and kicking her feet as she reached toward him. Babbling, she squirmed and blew raspberries before laughing as well. Jedediah chuckled, bringing her close to his chest and cradling her.  
  
"Y'know I gotta change you, ya lil' devil." Jedediah rocked from side to side before nuzzling his nose against the baby's. "I'd let you run around naked, but you know how your daddy feels about that." Jedediah closed his eyes, cocking his head with a snicker.  
  
"Indeed. How would I feel?"  
  
"Oh, y'know...all huffy and -" His eyes snapped open and veered over his shoulder to see Octavius standing in the doorway. "Hey! Didn't expect you to be back early!"  
  
Octavius rose a brow, giving Jedediah a bland look before entering the room and propping his briefcase against the wall. "No. Do carry on. You mentioned something about being 'all huffy and'..."  
  
"Aw. C'mon now, don't be like that." Jedediah turned on his heel to be face-to-face with Octavius and didn't bother to hide the knowing smile at the look he wore when he noticed his daughter's lack of clothes. "Yep. Just like that."  
  
Octavius scowled, jerking his chin toward the forgotten impromptu changing station on the floor. "Why haven't you replaced Julia's diaper yet?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and went over, bending down and grabbing the aforementioned diaper. "Well I was gonna until she sneezed." Jedediah plopped himself down on the couch, spreading the diaper out on the cushion before setting Julia down on top of it. He leaned down, grinning as he secured the straps and cooed, "She's a fighter just like her old man."  
  
Octavius barely held back the urge to roll his eyes and didn't comment since Julia was the one Jedediah was speaking to. Almost as if they were still alone and Octavius didn't exist. Or was still at work while Jedediah babysat his daughter.  
  
"At least she wasn't easy on you."  
  
Jedediah whipped his head to the side to regard Octavius with a scandalous look. "You kiddin'? She was an angel 'til she stank up her pooper!"  
  
"Jedediah..." Octavius rubbed his temple and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Right." He picked Julia up again, tucking her head against the crook of his neck as he stood. "Long night?"  
  
"No. Just - thank you for watching her. Again."  
  
Jedediah blinked then furrowed his brows as he bounced Julia a bit, rocking her to sleep. "It's not a big deal. You know all you gotta do is ask." He began rubbing small circles into her back as he made his way over to Octavius. "Ya sure you're all right, kemosabe?"  
  
Octavius lowered his hand as he opened his eyes and offered a small, pinched smile. "It's just a headache. Pay it no mind, my friend."  
  
"Okay." He paused for a minute before hefting Julia up and passing her over to Octavius. "'m gonna head on home. Call if you need anything..." Jedediah's voice trailed off as Octavius took her into his arms and tiredly pressed a kiss to Julia's forehead. "So, yeah. Anything." He grabbed his jacket off the armchair and tugged it on as he made his way to the door. Jedediah stopped after a moment, turning and pointing a finger at Octavius. His expression was stern as he added, "I mean it."  
  
Octavius nodded. "Thank you. Goodnight, Jedediah."  
  
Lowering his hand, Jedediah gave one last smile and, "'night," before leaving the house.

* * *

"I don't get it! It's like he feels bad about asking me to watch her!" Jedediah ranted as he threw up his hand in an exasperated fashion as he tightened his hold on his phone. "I mean, it's not like he can ask you or Larry or Sacagawea to watch Julia. Heaven forbid he ask Lancelot."  
  
"I can see where he's coming from. You work at seven in the morning, Jedediah, and he gets home late." Ahkmenrah pointed out, his tone one of understanding with a tinge of concern. "I know you've worked with less sleep before, but he's concerned about your health."  
  
Jedediah opened his mouth, intent on giving a snippy response on how he's worked on two hours before, but hearing that Octavius is probably worried causes Jedediah to bite his tongue. He hadn't thought of it that way before, honestly, since he's busy running around then keeping a watchful eye on Julia. It's...weird. Jedediah didn't find it as a problem but it could be seen that way to others. Just like Ahkmenrah did.  
  
"Well...I don't mind." he insisted, voice slow and soft.  
  
"I know you don't, but Octavius does. He tells me about how good you are with her and how he feels bad about asking you a lot."  
  
"Wait. I thought you don't work together."  
  
"We don't. I ran into him and we had a cup of coffee last week."  
  
"Guess he's glad he knows you, huh?"  
  
Ahkmenrah gave a short hum. "I'd like to think that it's Larry. After all, if it had not been for him, you two wouldn't get along as well as you do now."  
  
Jedediah laughed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he remembered the arguments they'd had before they finally set their differences aside. Years ago, Octavius and Jedediah had been at each other's throat and wanted nothing to do with each other. No matter what anyone did or said, they couldn't stand one another. Ahkmenrah worked out some of the kinks, but Larry was the one to set them straight.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't go tellin' Larry that. He shouldn't take all the credit."  
  
"I make no promises."  
  
"Hardy, har." He rolled his eyes and turned to look at the clock hanging in the doorway of his kitchen. "Look, Ahk, I'm glad you let me rant and whatnot, but I gotta go. 'sides, you're probably busy and I'll let you get back to it."  
  
"Anytime, Jedediah. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Just like that, the line went dead and Jedediah lowered his phone. He looked at the blank screen for a beat before slipping it into his back pocket and went to get his keys.

* * *

Jedediah let out a huff as he heaved another pile of hay into the stack. The temperatures were in the high eighties, and began nearing the nineties when the sun was high in the sky. Not that he was complaining but sweat slid down his temples, nearly getting into his eyes several times, and his shirt clung uncomfortably close to his skin. His hat kept the sun out of his eyes at least. A small but pleasant blessing.  
  
He'd been out working with Curtis and Benjamin in the stables, stacking up a bale of hay to feed the horses. Jedediah stuck the pitchfork under another pile, hefting it up and flopping it onto the evergrowing stack. Benjamin had made a passing comment on how he'd rather be with the cows than having Torph nipping at him every time he passed the stallion's corral.  
  
Curtis simply said, "Quit getting your knickers in a twist."  
  
Jedediah howled, giving a full body laugh at the look Benjamin shot him. "He's got a point, boy."  
  
Still, it was hard not to go easy on the kid (whom lived on the ranch with his dad) and take his post by Torph. Funnily enough, Torph would just nudge Jedediah each time he walked past and eventually stopped when Jedediah offered up an apple. Benjamin just pouted and said, "He's totally playing favorites."  
  
"Nah. Jed's just good with animals." Curtis used the end of his fork to scoop up some of the hay on the floor. "Or that horse is holdin' a grudge over the name ' _Torph_.'"  
  
Benjamin grumbled, "Give me a break, geezer, I was six."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Jedediah stabbed his pitchfork into his pile, leaning on the handle as he glared at them. "C'mon, you two. Quit bein' chattier than a couple a dingos."  
  
Curtis gave him a look and replied, "Jed, that makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
A huff. "Sure it does."  
  
Benjamin shook his head and went back to work as Jedediah went off on how it did make sense despite Curtis' protests.

* * *

Never let it be known that Kahmunrah freaked Jedediah out. And, if anyone asked, he'd deny it like mad until the day he died. The guy just weirded him out and gave him the creeps. Ahkmenrah knew this, of course, and would always be by Jedediah's side whenever they ran into each other. Or as best he could.  
  
Today wasn't one of those days.  
  
Kahmunrah and Jedediah had run into each other on the sidewalk going in the opposite direction. Jedediah had been on his way to Octavius', a styrofoam cup full of iced coffee in one hand and his cell phone in the other, texting Octavius to let him know he'd be there in fifteen minutes. Whereas Kahmunrah had been on his way to the Moonlight Cafe to meet up with Ivan. It would have been easy to avoid seeing each other, but someone had bumped into Jedediah mid-text and his shoulder had collided into Kahmunrah's side.  
  
And Jedediah cursed his luck once the sputtered offense - "How dare you - I can't even - can't you watch where you are going?!" - registered and he made the mistake of looking up to see who it was.  
  
Kahmunrah's outraged expression shifted to amusement once familiar blue eyes locked onto his own. Not to mention how Jedediah looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Ah...Jedediah." His lips curled up into that smile that made Jedediah wish Ahkmenrah, heck anybody, was there to play mediator. "Fancy running into you here."  
  
_Oh Christ on a cracker..._  
  
"Uh, yeah, fancy that." Jedediah straightened up and tightened his hold on his phone. "You on your way to the cafe?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
Jedediah was nearly tempted to roll his eyes, simply because that was common knowledge amoung his group, but refrained since he didn't feel like pushing his luck. "Lucky guess. 'nyway, I heard they got a special on the pumpkin float this week. Done deal, right?" He held up his cup to take a sip before making a vague gesture in the direction he'd been heading. "And I gotta jet so...nice seein' ya."  
  
Kamunrah opened his mouth, about to say something, but Jedediah made quick on his word that he had to go. He didn't even bother to turn around to see the infuriated look on Kamunrah's face. Yes, it was rude, but, no, Jedediah didn't care. The guy had this vibe that threw him off and their interactions were always brief because of it.  
  
Especially after their first impression.  
  
Jedediah had apologized to Ahkmenrah but he'd shaken his head at the time and said, "I understand."  
  
After he was sure he was a good ten feet away, Jedediah checked his phone and sent Octavius a text saying he'd be a little late. Not even thirty seconds later, Octavius sent his response saying that it was fine and that Julia had been changed. Lowering his phone, Jedediah stuffed it into his jacket pocket and drank the rest of his coffee as he rounded the corner.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was standing on Octavius' porch and was ringing the doorbell. Jedediah rocked back on his heels, one hand stuffed in his pocket as the other tightened on the cup. A minute or two went by before Octavius opened the door, Julia in the crook of his arm and gnawing at her balled up fist. Octavius looked a little exhausted but his smile was pleasant, happy to see Jedediah.  
  
"Hey." Jedediah grinned, righting himself and entering the house once Octavius stepped to the side. "Man, it's cold in here." He made a show of shivering and snickered at the annoyed huff he got in return as Octavius shut the door.  
  
"It's not that cold."  
  
"Says you." Jedediah stepped onto the back of his shoe, slipping his foot out and repeated the process with his other shoe. "Oh yeah. Don't think I forgot that you promised me food."  
  
Octavius walked past Jedediah and rolled his eyes as he readjusted his hold on Julia. "Yes, I know. It's almost done." He ventured into the living room, Jedediah at his heels and wiggling his fingers at Julia.  
  
"Don't get mad, Oct." He tossed a look at Octavius before turning his attention back to a giggling Julia. "Next time I'll bring somethin'. Whatever you want." Jedediah's face lit up when Julia grabbed hold of his pinky, even if her hand was covered in spit. "She teethin' yet?"  
  
Octavius furrowed his brows and frowned. "I don't think so."  
  
"Oh boy. You better start putting spoons in the freezer. Or pretzels. Not the salty kind though and make sure ya put some water on 'em first." Jedediah took Julia out of Octavius' hold, not bothering to elaborate even though Octavius was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. "You're gonna be a little terror, ain'tcha?" Jedediah nuzzled his nose against Julia's and laughed when she stuck his finger in her mouth.  
  
"Wait, Jedediah." Octavius grabbed hold of his shoulder to turn Jedediah to look him in the eye. "What good would a frozen spoon or pretzel do?"  
  
He blinked, staring at Octavius for a moment and the only sound filling the silence being Julia's gnawing. "...oh, right. I thought you knew. My ma did it when I was a baby. She said it makes the gums numb or somethin'. Teething doesn't hurt as much as it does. And it's not like ya can rub brandy on her gums since it's illegal now."  
  
Octavius' eyes flew wide open at this. "You rubbed _alcohol_ on your child's gums?"  
  
Jedediah snorted. "Hey, I didn't do jack. 'm just sayin' that back in the day that's what people did. It worked and that's all that mattered. Some adults still do it. My pa did it when I had a toothache once."  
  
"But...won't that be dangerous?"  
  
"Won't what?"  
  
"The spoon and pretzel."  
  
He sighed. "I wouldn't be telling you that if it was, genius."  
  
Octavius nodded, his expression thoughtful before a timer chimed. "Ah, yes. I'll consider your advice at a later time." He ushered an amused Jedediah into the kitchen and smiled as Jedediah situated Julia in her highchair.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just as Jedediah predicted when Julia started teething just after she turned seven months. She had wailed like the hounds of Hell were nipping at her heels and Octavius had never been happier when he stuck that cold spoon in her mouth. Not even a minute later, her sniffling had quieted and Octavius slumped in the rocking chair next to her crib.  
  
He made a mental note to send Jedediah his thanks later.  
  
Octavius rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, rubbing his face with a slow exhale. His shoulders slumped as he dropped one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. What he wouldn't give for his deceased wife to be here, experiencing and sharing the burdens of raising a child. He loved his little girl, don't get him wrong, but juggling her and work was difficult.  
  
An extra set of hands would be nice.  
  
Which is probably why he's forced to lean on others, although Octavius would rather deal with this on his own. It was...complicated. Asking his friends to help relieved some of the anxiety, but it also made Octavius wonder if he was a good father.  
  
Octavius felt like he relied on Jedediah too much as well. Even if said man told him it was fine and that he wasn't doing much else.  
  
He lowered his hand, rubbing at the scruff accumulating at his jaw and closed his eyes. Octavius breathed in deep, taking in the smell of baby powder and fresh sheets. The only sound in the room being Julia sucking on the spoon and the occasional rustle of her blanket whenever she shifted. He heard a siren go off somewhere nearby, muffled by the closed window.  
  
Octavius opened his eyes and pursed his lips as he saw the sky start to color. He looked over to the butterfly clock hanging above Julia's crib and noticed that he'd been sitting there for a few hours. Octavius contemplated going back to bed once he realized that Julia had fallen back asleep but decided against it. He got up from the chair, moving over to the crib and slowly took the spoon so he could rinse it.  
  
Standing there, Octavius stared down on his daughter and smiled before leaning over the rail to press a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

He watches as Larry punches in for work, seeing how wrung out he is and how Larry could probably do with a pick me up. Specifically a piping hot cup of coffee. Octavius knows the feeling, he really does, but he doesn't bother mentioning this fact to Larry. They both know it's rough when they have kids to look after. Both theirs and those who come to the local college for their majors.  
  
Octavius steps up beside Larry, offering a lax smile before punching in for his shift. "Good morning, Larry."  
  
Larry grunts and rubs his face. "Morning, Octavius."  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Stayed up until one this morning grading papers."  
  
He hums.  
  
The small talk helps. It distracts them from things they'd rather not think about. Like how Larry is struggling with Nicky wanting to join a new club in school and quitting hockey. It keeps Octavius' mind off of how he asked Sacagawea to watch over Julia, considering giving Jedediah a break from the constant calls. The decision had been last minute, his thumb hovering over the call button under Jedediah's name before exiting out and instead calling Sacagawea.  
  
She hadn't minded one bit. She was more than happy to help and said Teddy was also glad to help.  
  
Octavius had taken a moment to wonder just why Teddy was going to help but choose not to ask.  
  
Later that night he got a text from Ahkmenrah asking if he had next Friday off. He slowed to a stop in the middle of his living room to respond with, _Yes, I do. Why?_  
  
Not even a minute later Ahkmenrah sent, _Do you want to get a cup of coffee at the cafe? I promise Ka won't be there._  
  
He frowned, looking up and around as he mulled it over. It wasn't like Kamunrah would stop him from going, but he didn't exactly get along with him. Though not many of their friends did. Besides Lancelot and Ahkmenrah. Though Ahkmenrah lived with Kamunrah, so that was sort of debatable. Lancelot, well, seemed to get along with everyone except Jedediah. However, the feeling seemed to be mutual.  
  
Octavius could tolerate Kahmunrah at best.  
  
He turned his focus back to his phone.  
  
_What time do you want to meet up?_

* * *

Octavius stands in the baby aisle of the store, contemplating which of the two diaper brands is better. There's a sale on Huggies but he's been sticking with Pampers, the one his wife had bought before her passing, since day one. Perhaps to keep his dearly beloved pleased in some shape or form. Or because they worked just fine.  
  
Though, on the chance to save some money, Octavius is faltering over which to get. And he's been standing there long enough for Julia to start squirming, impatience clear in her actions. She's still teething and her pacifier has warmed from being in her mouth. Sadly, Octavius can't give her a cold one even if he wanted to.  
  
Julia keens, kicking her legs and tears clinging to her lashes.  
  
Octavius turns to face her and picks her up, placing a hand under her rump as he holds her to his chest. He sways from side to side, patting her back as he hums softly and bounces her every once in a while. Julia's discontent doesn't settle and she fists Octavius' shirt with a sob.  
  
_Oh no. No, no. Jupiter, no._  
  
He rubs circles into her back, his hums and is soon becoming desperate. "Sssh. Sssh, Julia, it's all right." Octavius cocks his head and kisses her temple. "It's okay, darling. Don't cry. We'll be home soon."  
  
Her grip doesn't loosen but Julia has calmed down some, no longer kicking or whimpering. He thanks the Gods. Even though it makes Octavius wonder just how it could be so easy, since it never was before.  
  
It wasn't until he heard, "Well, ain't this a surprise. How you doin', Octavius?" from behind him that it all made sense.  
  
Octavius turned around to see that it was exactly who he'd thought it would be. "Jedediah." He's relieved but Octavius would rather die than admit that he sounds _happy_ to see his friend. "I didn't think I would run into you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I needed to get some things. Can't eat what ain't in the fridge and all." Jedediah shrugged, stuffing a hand into his pocket before gesturing to Julia with the other. "Heard her kicking up a fuss from the other aisle and decided to see if you needed help."  
  
Octavius blinked and frowned not even a moment later. "Surely you didn't know it was me."  
  
"No. But you sure aren't complaining now, are you?"  
  
"No, I...I suppose not." Octavius lowered his gaze, pressing his lips together in a firm line and looking like the poster boy of shame. "She's been having a hard time since last week."  
  
It was quiet as Jedediah thought over this bit of information and his mouth formed an 'o' when he realized just what Octavius was hinting at. "Right. She's teethin'. About time. It would've been worse if she was a late bloomer. Larry told me that Nicky was and how he'd cry himself to sleep 'cause they couldn't do much."  
  
"Yes, Jedediah, I know. I was there."  
  
"Stow the sarcasm, boy. I'm not here for your sass." Jedediah shook his head and heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes. "So she's a week and two days?" He opened his eyes, looking down on his hands and ticking off the days on his fingers. "Yeah. Jeez, she's growin' up fast."  
  
The thought made Octavius' stomach twist into a knot. "Heavens no. Don't say that." He cast a glance to Julia and tightened his hold slightly. "As much as I would love for her teeth to come in, I don't want her to grow up too soon."  
  
"I'm kidding. Calm down." Jedediah flicked his wrist, dismissing the topic and smiling. "What're you doing in the baby aisle anyway?"  
  
"Oh." He turned his attention back to the diapers and lowered Julia back into the child's seat of the cart. "We're running out and I was trying to figure out which one to get."  
  
"Well, that's easy." Jedediah moved over and grabbed hold of the Huggies, holding the package out to Octavius. "You get the one on sale. 'sides, Huggies ain't that bad."  
  
Octavius furrowed his brows as he eyed the diapers. "Yes, but neither is Pampers."  
  
Jedediah rolled his head to the side with a groan and squinted at him. "You're seriously gonna fight me when I tell you to go with this one? Really?" He shook the package lightly. "I know you got a thing with Pampers, but you gotta break the cycle sometimes to save."  
  
Octavius returned the look right back at Jedediah. "I know that, you buffoon. However, as you just stated, I'm used to Pampers."  
  
"My mom bought Huggies and they're _fine_ , Octavius."  
  
"And my wife bought Pampers."  
  
Jedediah had just opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut, understanding dawning on his features. He lowered the pack and glanced toward the other brand for a split second then returned his gaze to Octavius. Jedediah took in a deep breath, releasing it in the same manner before he scuffed his heel against the linoleum.  
  
"Right..." he mumbled, looking as ashamed as Octavius did not even four minutes earlier. "Sorry. It's probably a sore spot."  
  
Octavius chewed on the inside of his cheek before shaking his head. "Not at all." He took the bundle from Jedediah's grasp and looked it over. "In fact, this reminds me of when Scribonia and I bought Julia's diapers the first time. We argued for a good hour until she grabbed Pampers and stormed off." He chuckled. "I had to chase her around the whole store."  
  
Jedediah snorted, lifting his head and turning his head as his shoulders shook. It wasn't until he had the flat of his fist pressed against his mouth that Jedediah burst out laughing. "Whoo-wee. Imagine that. An angry pregnant lady carryin' diapers and being chased down by her husband." Jedediah's eyes crinkled at the edges, mirth showing at the edges. "Can only imagine what the other customers thought."  
  
Octavius' face hurt by how hard he was smiling and soon Jedediah's laughter had him joining in. "It was rather amusing at the time. Not so much when we got in the car though."  
  
It was then that Julia decided to drop her pacifier and all Hell broke loose.

* * *

He returned home, weariness seeping in bone deep, and was greeted by the sounds of some Western show playing on the TV (if the lingo was anything to go by). Octavius set his suitcase aside, bending down to untie his shoes like second nature but he was running on fumes. It had been a long night, what with working on his essay for his doctoral in History and grading his students' tests.  
  
With his shoes off, Octavius trudged into the living room and paused in the doorway once he saw Jedediah dozing on the couch. Julia lay on his chest, her pink fleece blanket covering her, and one of Jedediah's arms was draped over her to keep her from spilling onto the floor. The soft light from the television illuminated Jedediah's face, highlighting his lax expression and giving his crooked nose a sharper definition. His hair looked like strands of gold and, dare Octavius say it, Jedediah was beautiful.  
  
'Beautiful' in a masculine kind of way, of course.  
  
Octavius nearly choked on his own spit once he caught up with his lethargic, runaway thoughts. Oh, heavens, no. Surely he was just tired and the exhaustion was affecting him. Women were beautiful, at least in the sense Octavius had applied to Jedediah's appearance. Men? Men were a whole other story.  
  
He was interested in women, despite Octavius' lack of a love life, and could say he did appreciate men. What man didn't think of another as such? Or at all. Judgement wasn't anyone else's right besides one's Gods.  
  
Octavius blinked a few times before closing his eyes and pressing his index and thumb against his eyelids. Tentatively, he rubbed them with a sigh.  
  
He was tired. That's all there was to it. No if, ands, or buts about it.  
  
Lowering his hand, Octavius opened his eyes and went over to Jedediah. He gently removed Jedediah's arm from Julia, pausing for a few seconds when Jedediah mumbled and shifted. Once he settled, Octavius went back to extracting his daughter from Jedediah and took extra care not to wake either of them. He tucked Julia's head under his chin as he stood, shushing her when she made a soft sound.  
  
Octavius then made his way to the nursery and lowered Julia into the crib. Making sure not to rush, he leaned over and kissed her forehead once she was situated. Octavius whispered a prayer and bid her sweet dreams before he went to get a spare blanket for Jedediah.  
  
As he reentered the living room, Octavius was once again greeted with the sight of Jedediah slumbering away but during the time Octavius had taken to tuck Julia in, Jedediah had turned onto his side. His back was pressed against the back of the couch, arm tucked under his head and face no longer obscured by the shadows like before. Octavius stood there, his hold tightening on the blanket as he swallowed.  
  
"I'm tired. It's been a long day. A long, long day and a long, long night."  
  
He internally cursed himself for saying that out loud once his mind caught up. Octavius clenched his jaw and moved to place the blanket over Jedediah, absentmindedly tucking him in as he'd done for Julia. His hand lingered near Jedediah's back for a beat too long, as Jedediah stirred and cracked an eye open.  
  
Jedediah turned just enough to look at Octavius, his gaze unfocused as he stared. "'tavius?"  
  
Octavius pulled his hands back to his side. "Jedediah."  
  
"Oh...'ey. Yer back." His lips pulled back into a sleep laced smile. "Welcome home."  
  
"Thank you." Octavius returned the smile before resting a reassuring hand on Jedediah's shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Jedediah."  
  
A hum, the sound of denim rubbing against leather and, "M'kay." was all he got before exhaustion dragged Jedediah back under.  
  
Octavius plucked the remote from the end table and turned the TV off, plunging the living room into darkness.

* * *

Friday rolled in at a steady pace and there they were in the Moonlight Cafe. They shared pleasantries and once Ahkmenrah asked how Julia was, Octavius choose to tell him of what happened in the store. About how he had been debating between brands, how Julia kicked up a fuss and his conversation with Jedediah.  
  
"So...you were in the baby aisle together?"  
  
Octavius paused, his hand stilling mid-turn and the coffee in his mug slowly stopped sloshing against the sides. He looked up to see Ahkmenrah's face and rose a brow at the look he was sporting. As if he was taken aback yet intrigued by this. Octavius didn't get why since he'd already told Ahkmenrah that Jedediah was there for groceries.  
  
"Yes." He turned his attention back to his coffee and stirred some more. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Ahkmenrah lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. "Just surprised is all. After all, in the end you bought the brand Jedediah suggested even though you've always preferred Pampers."  
  
Octavius rose his hand, taking the spoon out and set it down on the napkin. "I don't see why that's a reason to be surprised." He gripped the handle to his cup and swallowed a couple mouthfuls, the warmth spreading through his body. "I need to save up as much as possible. Especially with the growth spurts Julia is going to go through."  
  
"True." Ahkmenrah put the mug down, a soft 'clink' sounding as the bottom met the small plate beneath. "But isn't that something couples do? Argue over diapers then agree on one or the other. Or, in Scribonia's case, walk off with a bag of Pampers."  
  
Octavius choked on his next gulp, spitting it back into the mug and putting it back on the plate. He beat his chest with his fist, once, twice, three times before Octavius took in a lungful of air. He shot Ahkmenrah a look and narrowed his eyes once Ahkmenrah's hands flew up in his defense.  
  
"Are you suggesting that -"  
  
"I'm not saying that -"  
  
"- Jedediah and I are a _couple_?"  
  
Ahkmenrah shook his head, eyes wide as he waved his hands to placate Octavius. Even if it wasn't working and only made Octavius glare at him from across the table. One that Ahkmenrah was glad to have at this moment.  
  
...because if looks could kill...  
  
"I was simply addressing it from an onlookers' perspective. If someone who did not know you and Jedediah were friends, they could only assume that you two are together." Ahkmenrah lowered his hands. "Besides, he knows how to handle children well. Sacagawea has three of her own, mind, but you can't rely on her as much as you do Jedediah. Julia likes him well enough."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're most definitely calling us a couple."  
  
Ahkmenrah sighed and took his mug back in hand. "Would that bother you?"  
  
Octavius didn't answer straight away. He dropped his attention to the half-full cup of coffee and noticed that his hand was no longer whiteknuckling the handle. To stall for more time, to think it over, Octavius took a long swig. When he put the cup back down, he locked his eyes onto Ahkmenrah's expectant gaze.  
  
"Octavius," his tone made it clear that there was no getting out of this, "would it bother you?"  
  
He took a deep breath and wet his lips subconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, after typing up the bit of whether Octavius should get Huggies or Pampers, I ran across a coupon for both brands.
> 
> Also, Happy New Years' Eve! May your day be fun and full of joy. So on and so forth. And a very merry Happy New Year!


End file.
